Love, Life, Light
by pockykiss
Summary: Gempa x Yaya marriage life. Gaje. OOC. Newbie.
1. Prolog

Warning: Gempa x Yaya, T, curahan hati(?), OOC, typo, dll

Happy reading!

•

"Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini."

Gempa menarik nafas. Yaya tersentak. Apa yang barusan Gempa katakan? Mengakhiri? Semua? Ini? Maksudnya hubungan mereka yang sudah terjalin selama belasan tahun?

Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

Apa apaan ini?

"Ma… maksudmu?"

"Perlu kuperjelas? Aku bilang aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya."

Mata Yaya memanas "Ta… tapi kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

"Hah? Apa? Cinta? Kau bilang karena cinta tapi kau…" Gempa mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Yaya. Menatapnya teduh, seakan tidak akan melepaskan Yaya selamanya. Dan Yaya hampir shock lalu pingsan ketika Gempa melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan kita tanpa ada ikatan. Jadi aku ingin mengikatmu, Yaya. Menikahlah denganku."

TBC

A/N: singkat? Emang. Diniatin buat prolog aja ini mah. Dan pengen liat respon dari reader semuaaa :3 kalo reviewnya rame bakal aku lanjut kurang dari 2 hari! Serius! Btw maafkan plot yang mainstream hoho, tapi bakal beda kok (semoga)

Jadi review yaa :333


	2. Part 1: Love

Love, Life, Light: Love  
Day + 1

24 jam setelah akad dan resepsi yang melelahkan, membuat Gempa dan Yaya saling mengurut badan semalaman (?). Walaupun melelahkan, tapi raut bahagia tetap terlihat jelas di wajah keduanya, bahkan ketika mereka jatuh terlelap hingga pukul…

KRIINGG!

"Hoam… kok ada alarm(?)" Salah satu diantara mereka terbangun. Ia beranjak menuju sumber suara. "Seingatku, aku tidak pernah mengaktifkan alarm… oh, ponsel Yaya ternyata"  
Gempa yang terbangun. Tak heran, sedari kecil dia memang selalu dalam posisi siaga dan disiplin. Dan tak heran juga dia tidak pernah mengaktifkan alarm, saking disiplinnya.

Bagaimana dengan Yaya? Yaya itu sangat cocok dikatakan versi wanitanya Gempa. Tak kalah disiplin, lalu sama hangat dan ramahnya dengan Gempa.

Pasangan yang harmonis.

Gempa mematikan alarm di ponsel Yaya lalu berpaling kepada sang pemilik ponsel. Ia masih terlelap dengan rambut sedikit acak acakan, yang malah terkesan imut di mata Gempa. Gempa menyunggingkan senyum tipis, lalu mendekati sang putri tidur.

Gempa memandangi wajah itu lekat lekat. Wanita di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang akan menemani sisa hidupnya, bahkan sampai matinya. Wanitanya yang tak akan ia lepaskan.

CUP! Ciuman kecil mendarat bebas di dahinya. Lalu Gempa mengelus pipinya "Yaya… bangun, udah jam 5, sholat subuh…"

Yaya menggumam dan menggeliat pelan, sebelum akhirnya beranjak bangun "Eumm…?"

"Jangan menggodaku pagi pagi…" Gempa mencubit hidung Yaya gemas.

"Siapa yang menggodamu Gempa? Aku kan baru bangun. Alim alim mesum kamu."

Gempa tersenyum jahil "Memangnya menggoda itu selalu berkaitan dengan mesum? Apa jangan jangan… Yaya Yah yang sholehah ini yang… "

"Apa? Apa?"

Dasar pasangan muda.

•

"Gempa, kamu nggak kerja?" Yaya melihat suaminya itu hanya bersender di sofa sambil membaca koran, ditemani segelas kopi yang diseduhnya selepas subuh tadi. Yaya sendiri sedang memasak tumis kangkung dan menggoreng ikan.

"Kak Hali memberiku cuti 3 hari"

Sang istri hanya manggut manggut. Mungkin cuti itu dimaksudkan untuk bulan madu, tapi mereka sendiri malas merencanakan hal hal seperti itu. Mereka pikir itu mubazir, karena adegan ranjang kan bisa dilakukan di mana saja(?)

"Lalu siapa yang menangani tugasmu selama 3 hari?"

"Kak Hali bilang biar itu diurus Kak Taufan."

Sang istri manggut manggut untuk kedua kalinya, karena ia tak tahu harus menanggapi apa. "Sarapan yuk, udah masak nih"

Keduanya makan dalam diam, tanpa suara. Sambil akhirnya Gempa mengusulkan ide untuk menghabiskan hari ini.

Yaitu jalan jalan.

"Memangnya mau kemana?" Gempa berpikir sejenak, memikirkan tempat yang bagus untuk dikunjungi pagi cerah begini.

"Bioskop?"

Yaya menghela nafas "Nggak seru"

"Jadi mau kemana?" Mereka sama sama termangu di meja makan, berpikir keras.

"Ke museum saja! Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Gempa merengut "Aku, tidak tahu harus kemana. Karena dimanapun aku rasanya sama saja, asal ada kamu…"

"Jangan menggodaku pagi pagi…" Yaya mencubit hidung Gempa gemas.

"Kau membalikkan kata kataku tadi pagi ya Yaya?"

"Mungkin."

"Kau harus dihukum"

CUP!

Dasar pengantin muda.

•

Setelah kejadian-kejadian konyol yang terjadi sejak mereka terbangun hingga sarapan tadi pagi, akhirnya mereka berdua sekarang tengah berjalan kaki menyusuri kota. Kenapa berjalan kaki? Rasanya mereka malas untuk naik mobil. Itu terasa sangat biasa. Rasanya kencan seperti ini lebih manis.

Kencan?

Dating after married?

Ya. Yaya tampak sangat kasual dan manis dengan one piece pinknya serta wedgesnya yang berwarna senada. Gempa sendiri memakai kaus lengan panjang berwarna biru tua dan jeans. Lalu posisi Gempa yang merangkul pinggang Yaya dan Yaya yang bersender di bahu Gempa membuat mereka lebih terlihat seperti orang yang baru pacaran, bukan baru menikah.

Kemana tujuan pasangan yang dimabuk asmara ini? Entah. Pokoknya seharian berjalan entah kemana lalu pulang nantinya.

Yaya melonjak girang seperti anak kecil saat melihat gerai eskrim di pinggir jalan. "Beli eskrim yuk!" Saat melihat es krim, Yaya memang seperti berubah menjadi anak balita.

Dan Gempa tahu itu. Oleh karena itu, tangan Yaya ditariknya ke gerai tersebut.

"Mau rasa apa?"

Yaya manggut manggut melihat daftar menu. "Aku mau eskrim rasa jeruk!"

"Tapi itu rasanya seperti obat anak anak"

"Ah tidak juga. Es krim cone rasa jeruk 1 ya!" Seru Yaya pada pelayan. "Nah, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku mau rasa coklat saja. Coklatnya 1 ya."

"Mana enak makan yang rasanya mainstream"

"Ah tidak juga." Yaya memutar bola matanya. Sedangkan Gempa hanya nyengir kuda, lalu mencubit hidung Yaya gemas.

"Gempa, kau ini penggemar hidungku kah? Dicubit terus"

"Wah, kalian sangat serasi ya." Sang pelayan muncul membawa pesanan mereka sambil senyum senyum. Yang punya pesana hanya bisa malu sendiri.

"Terimakasih." Gempa tersenyum lebar lalu menyerahkan bayaran eskrim mereka.

Dasar anak muda.

•

Yaya dan Gempa melanjutkan menyusuri kota dengan masing masing satu buah es krim ditangan mereka. Gempa mulai menikmati eskrimnya, tapi tidak dengan Yaya…

"Aseeemmm… kayak obat anak anak." Yaya mesem mesem. Gempa menoleh dan saat melihat Yaya seperti itu, Gempa nyaris ingin terbahak bahak setengah mati. Dugaannya sangat tepat, es krim itu rasanya memang seperti obat anak anak.

"Kan sudah kubilang… kamu bandel sih"

Yaya merengut "Aku nggak suka… bagaimana ini? Kalau dibuang berarti mubazir. Tapi kalau tetap kumakan aku tak…"

"Kita tukaran saja." Gempa tersenyum hangat, menyodorkan eskrim coklatnya yang baru sekali dijilatnya, membuat Yaya mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali.

"Tidak apa apa?"

"Tidak masalah. Nah, makan yang ini." Gempa mengambil eskrim jeruk Yaya dan menggantikannya dengan eskrim miliknya.

"Makasih ya…" Segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam diri Gempa memang selalu membuat hati Yaya menghangat.

Cup. Gempa mencium pipi kanan Yaya. Membuat yang dicium jantungnya berdetak setengah mati.

"Woi, tempat umum nih…!"

Sontak Gempa dan Yaya menoleh ke sumber suara.

Taufan.

Oh tidak. Pengacau!

TBC

A/N: HAHAHAHAHALOOOO!

Gimana? Udah cukup panjang? Aneh tapi ya? Huhu maafkan-_- btw Taufan merusak suasana wkwkwkwkw, bikin kesel gak sih hahahah.

Gempa: lagi mesraan juga *facepalm*  
Halilintar: tch, kau saja yang tak tahu tempat  
Taufan: ah, kak hali paling cemburu gabisa soswitan kayak gempa yaya -0-  
Halilintar: /tikem taufan

Oh iya, sekedar penjelasan buat Love, Life, Light. Itu kayak sub-title gitu. Jadi ada 3 bagian. Love, Life, sama Light. Yang sekarang aku publish ini Love. Chapter besok? Guess it! xD

Aku nggak tau mau bilang apa lagi, cuma mau minta maaf sebesarbesarnya karena hasilnya nggak memuaskan u.u and review please! Thank you ^^

Btw, aku udah nepatin janji bakal update kurang dari 2 hari kan? xD


	3. Part 2: Life

**Warning** : AU Gempa x Yaya, rating T, absurd gaje dan sebagainya silahkan tanggung sendiri(?)

Boboiboy charas are Animonsta's

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Beginilah tidak enaknya jadi orang penting dalam perusahaan (meski Halilintar yang memegang perusahaan, tetap saja ia memiliki peran yang sangat besar), pikir Gempa. Sedikit sedikit, kerja. Proyek. Presentasi. Revisi. Dan semua itu sangat menguras waktu dan tenaga.

Ketika hari ini ia kencan dengan Yaya, sesosok makhluk jejadian merusak hari indahnya. Lalu mengajak mereka berdua makan siang. Lalu Halilintar ternyata di tempat yang sama dengan seorang klien. Lalu...

"Hei Gempa, Yaya. Oh kebetulan kau ada disini. Kita ada presentasi mendadak, bisakah setelah jam makan siang kau ikut aku ke kantor?" Gempa mendengus. Mereka berdua benar benar pengacau.

"Kak Hali, tak berperasaan sekali kau~ lihat, mereka sedang kencan." Taufan menunjuk pakaian Gempa dan Yaya yang casual sambil memasang ekspresi yang amat sangat dramatis, membuat Gempa, Yaya, dan Halilintar menatapnya 'krik krik', sedangkan yang ditatap cengengesan sendiri.

Gempa menoleh ke arah Yaya sekilas, merasa bersalah. Ingin membuka suara, tetapi malah disanggah duluan oleh Yaya. "Tidak apa apa. Begini saja, bagaimana kalau aku menunggu di dalam ruanganmu?"

Tapi, namanya juga Gempa. Ia selalu peduli akan segala hal dan tidak egois. Kewajibannya memang untuk ini kan? Pikirnya. Gempa menoleh kembali ke arah Halilintar. "Yasudah." Tapi ia mendengus untuk kedua kalinya, dan berpikir bahwa mereka ini benar benar pengacau kencan adik sendiri.

Katanya mau ngasih cuti. Oh lupakan.

Ini bukan kali pertama Yaya masuk ke ruangan Gempa di perusahaan. Malah, dia lah yang berperan besar dalam menata ruangan ini saat hari pertama Gempa bekerja dulu. Masih jelas di benak Yaya saat mereka berdua merapikan serta menyusun detil demi detil ruangan ini bersama.

'Flashback:

 _Yaya memilah buku-buku di tangannya. Buku-buku berkonten berat yang hanya dapat dimengerti kaum-kaum tertentu. Ia tersenyum kecil saat teringat betapa banyak hal yang sudah mereka lalui bersama sampai Gempa sudah dalam tahap seperti ini. Karena seingatnya, dulu bacaan terberat Gempa hanyalah ensiklopedi pengetahuan ala anak SD, dan komik komik kartun._

 _Banyak hal telah berubah, ya._

 _Ia menatap Gempa yang tengah menyeka keringat dengan lengan kemejanya yang telah digulung sampai sesiku sehabis menggeser lemari. Ya, dia sudah berubah. Dari anak laki-laki yang lucu menjadi lelaki berwibawa._

 _Merasa diperhatikan, Gempa meledek orang yang tengah memerhatikannya. "Wah, pesonaku melebihi buku-buku itu ya?"_

 _Wajah Yaya merah padam, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat kuat. "Tidak, tidak. Kau saja yang kepedean. Kenapa jadi kayak Taufan sih? Ah sudahlah, aku mau mengelap kaca meja." Yaya meletakkan beberapa buku di pangkuannya ke tempat semula, lalu berjalan menuju ember berisi air yang di sebelah Gempa. Bukannya mengambil lap yang berada di atas meja, Yaya malah memercikkan air yang ada di ember ke muka Gempa, lalu melarikan diri._

 _Gempa kaget, mukanya merah padam, tetapi ia hanya tersenyum kecil "Yaya!" Gempa mengejar Yaya, dan jadilah mereka kejar kejaran di ruangan tersebut sambil tertawa lepas. Seperti anak kecil, mereka berlarian dan saling memercikkan air satu sama lain._

" _Catch me if you can!" Salah jika Yaya mengucapkan hal itu. Karena Yaya baru menyadari posisinya sudah terpojok di dinding ruangan. Ia menatap Gempa yang mendekat kearahnya. Gempa berhenti berlari, hanya berjalan kearah Yaya._

 _Daripada ketakutan, Yaya malah tersenyum._

 _Ada yang tak berubah darinya._

" _Yaya, kenapa mematung di situ? Eh, sholat Dzuhur yuk. Udah jam 1. " Gempa tersenyum hangat, menyadarkan Yaya._

" _E.. eh?" Yaya melirik jam. Benar, jamnya menunjuk ke arah 1. "Hm, yuk."_

" _Oh iya, hari ini aku ada kelas. Bagaimana denganmu?"_

 _Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju mesjid.'_

Itu adalah kejadian 4 tahun lalu, saat mereka masih kuliah semester 3. Posisi Gempa saat itu di perusahaan masih menjadi setara magang. Saat itu ia, Taufan (yang masih semester 3 karena kerjanya bermain terus), dan Halilintar yang baru tamat S1 (dan langsung mengambil S2) dididik di perusahaan agar dapat menjadi pimpinan yang baik.

Yaya tersenyum kecil mengingat semua itu. Kenangan yang tak dapat dilupakan.

"Yaya, airnya tumpah..." Yaya baru tersadar. Dia melamun saat menuang air. Ya Tuhan, ia memandangi meja dan karpet yang sudah basah. Untung sampai tidak kena berkas kantor.

Gempa hanya tersenyum, memaklumi kebiasaan buruk Yaya yang satu ini. Melamun tak peduli susasana. "Kau tak pernah berubah ya." Gempa melirik jam, masih 10 menit lagi. Ia menyambar jas cadangan yang selalu di ruangannya dan duduk disebelah Yaya. "Memangnya kamu lagi lamunin apa tadi?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum malu-malu. "Kau ingat tidak saat pertama kali kita menata ruangan ini?" Gempa mencoba mengingat-ingat, lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Ah, sudah 4 tahun ya. Sebenarnya kita ini sudah bersama sejak kapan ya?"

Ya, memang sudah sangat lama. "Kita saling kenal sejak SD, kau selalu melindungiku saat SMP, jadian dari SMA, kuliah, sampaaai sekarang. Kau hitung saja."

Senyum Gempa semakin lebar. "Tak terasa ya..."

Yaya menggumam, memutar memorinya yang indah dari waktu ke waktu. "Hm, semuanya sudah berubah..."

"Tapi coba tebak, apa yang tak berubah?"

Yaya berpikir, lalu menjawabnya dengan amat sangat ngaco. "Tentu saja banyak. Kau tetap Gempa, kau tetap punya 2 mata, 2 hidung, maksudnya lubangnya, 1 mulut, oh iya kau juga masih laki-laki." Orang yang disebut Yaya hanya menatap 'krik krik'.

"Bukan itu maksudku, hah."

"Aku taunya cuma itu"

"Masih ada lagi"

"Apa?"

"Perasaanku padamu."

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Huahahahaha(?)

*php kumat*

*php kumat*

*php kumat*

Oke, entah apa yang aku buat kali ini -_- maklumi kalau bagian ini nggak bagus (readers: padahal emang semua cerita ente ngaco), soalnya aku buat ini ditengah tangisanku(?) 2 hari 2 malam :') *curcol* etapi serius, aku buat ini secara kilat dan dalam keadaan pribadi tertekan(?) *halah*

Kenapa aku nggak pernah bikin suatu part ceritanya panjang? Karena aku nggak bisa bikin cerita dalam satu bagian secara konstan. Makanya, per part aku itu nggak pernah panjang, dan aku iri sama author author yang pinter nulis alur cerita. Seriously I'm envy. Hah.

Tapi aku berterimakasih banget banget bangeeet sama reader reader yang bersedia baca cerita absurdku. Rasanya seneng banget ada yang baca. 'Ada', bukan 'banyak'. Tapi aku tetap senang~ dan aku bakal dengan semangat bales review yang memang bisa aku balas(?) *apaan* srsly I do it.

Jadiiii, aku minta tolong, buat yang baca di review ya! Jadi siders nggak baik

Segini aja deh A/N nya. Wait for next chapter please!


	4. Part 3: Love

**Warning** : AU Gempa x Yaya, rating T, absurd gaje dan sebagainya silahkan tanggung sendiri(?). Also, cetak miring adalah flashback, ok?

Boboiboy charas are Animonsta's

Happy reading!

.

.

.

' _Seorang anak laki laki menatap balon yang baru dibelinya beberapa saat yang lalu. Kebetulan abang penjual balon tadi sedang memajang balon kuning, ia yang suka warna kuning pun langsung membelinya. Ia memegang erat benang balon tersebut, tak ingin balon barunya lepas sembari berjalan jalan di jalan setapak taman kota._

 _Ketika hari libur dan ia sedang sendirian, anak laki laki yang baru kelas 3 SD itu memang suka izin pada orangtuanya untuk bermain ke taman kota yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumahnya. Di taman kota, biasanya ia membeli balon, permen, atau es krim. Setelahnya ia akan berjalan jalan mengelilingi taman._

 _Sedang asik asiknya berjalan, ada seekor anjing berlari kearahnya. Bukan anjing kecil, tapi bulldog. Ouch!_

 _Spontan si anak berteriak. "WAAAAA MAMAAAAA ADA ANJING!"_

 _Lalu berlari sekencang mungkin._

 _Tanpa memedulikan apapun, ia berlari entah kearah mana, yang jelas masih di area taman. Sekarang pokoknya menyelamatkan diri, karena jelas jelas bulldog itu mengerjarnya entah kenapa. Saking fokusnya berlari, ia menabrak seorang gadis seumurannya yang sedang memakan es krim._

 _BRUK!_

 _Sang gadis terkejut, lalu melihat jilbab pinknya yang ketumpahan eskrim. Yang menabrak hanya menatap panik lalu secara spontan menarik tangannya dan berlari. Yang tangannya ditarik tentu protes. Sudah ditabrak, es krimnya tumpah, kena bajunya pula, dan sekarang dipaksa berlari karena dikejar bulldog yang entah kenapa mengejar mereka._

" _NANTI SAJA PROTESNYA YAYA! ITU ADA ANJING NGIKUTIN KITA!" Sang gadis berjilbab pink melepaskan genggaman tangannya paksa._

" _HEISH KAU INI GEMPA, OOCNYA KUMAT. NGOMONG NGOMONG KAU PIKIR AKU TAKUT?!" Seru Yaya sambil menunjuk bulldog yang mengejar mereka, mendekatinya, dan..._

 _DUK!_

 _Melempar sebuah tulang ke bulldog itu. Entah darimana ia mendapat tulang itu. Tapi tetap saja usahanya gagal, karena tulang itu mengenai kepala si anjing. Bukannya teralihkan, sang bulldog makin marah dan mengejar mereka._

" _Eeh... AYO GEMPA LARI!" Yaya histeris sambil menarik ujung lengan baju Gempa. Yang ditarik hanya menatap seperti bukannya-mempermudah-masalah-tapi-malah-mempersulit-masalah. Tapi Yaya tidak merisaukan tatapan itu, karena menyadari bulldog itu semakin dekat..._

 _Semakin dekat..._

 _Dekat..._

 _Dan...'_

"DOR! Kamu ngelamunin apa sih?" Gempa menepuk pundak Yaya dari belakang dan Yaya kaget. Bukannya seharusnya Gempa rapat? Kenapa malah disini? Seingatnya tadi ia baru salam sebelum Gempa meninggalkan ruangan. Ia memasang wajah bingung dan akan bertanya, tapi Gempa sudah memotong duluan.

"Lihat jam tangan kamu." Yaya menurut dan melongokkan kepalanya ke pergelangan tangan dan matanya membelalak lebar. Jarum pendek mengarah kearah empat dan yang panjang kearah tiga.

"Eh.. yaampun!"

Gempa hanya menggeleng pelan. Lain kali ia harus lebih memperingati istrinya untuk tidak melamun sembarangan dan berkepanjangan, karena bisa berakibat buruk. Namun kali ini ia memilih untuk tidak memusingkan hal itu dan mengajak istrinya pulang.

"Pulang yuk. Udah sore"

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju basement. Tanpa ada sepatah katapun, dan Gempa memutuskan untuk memecah suasana, sekalian penasaran akan kebiasaan buruk Yaya yang hobi melamunnya tak pernah hilang dari kecil hingga sekarang.

"Mmm, kamu kenapa suka melamun? Bahaya loh, nanti kalau ada apa apa gimana?"

"Nggak tau. Ya, gitudeh."

Gempa menghela nafas. Bukan sekali dua kali Yaya mendapat masalah karena melamun. Sering malah. Tapi memang sih, kebiasaan itu bukan hal mudah untuk dihilangkan. Terkadang malah kebiasaan itu yang muncul sendirinya.

Yaya membuka pintu mobil lalu segera masuk. Gempa hanya tersenyum kecil lalu ikut masuk ke mobil dari pintu yang bersebrangan. Tak lama kemudian mobil pasangan tersebut melaju meninggalkan basement.

"Masih mau jalan jalan tidak? Beli roti bak..." Gempa sekilas heran melihat istrinya sudah tertidur saja di mobil. Namun hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Gempa merapikan helai rambut yang keluar dari jilbab Yaya, membuat sang gadis merengut tak sadar. Gemas, dicubitnya bibir mungil tersebut. Yang punya bibir membuka matanya kesal.

"Ish, fokus saja ke jalanan. Mau tidur, nanti bangunin." Gempa menurut, ia kembali fokus pada jalanan. Namun kedua jarinya ditempelkan ke bibirnya sendiri, lalu ditempelkan ke bibir Yaya. Sontak Yaya kaget dan mukanya memerah. Itu kan ciuman tak langsung yang seperti di dalam drama...

"E..eh Gem..."

"Kecupan selamat tidur untuk tuan putri. Selamat tidur." Yaya tersipu, lalu tersenyum lebar. Gempa yang sedang fokus kedepan pun tersenyum lebar.

Yaya akan menutup mata, namun ia seperti teringat akan sesuatu dan mengerjapkan matanya kembali. "Ngomong ngomong, kau tahu dari mana ciuman tak langsung seperti itu?" Gempa hanya bisa mengulum senyum mendengar pertanyaan Yaya.

' _Flashback:_

 _Gempa mau mengembalikan buku catatan Biologi Yaya, jadi ia datang kerumahnya. Gempa mengetuk pintu rumah Yaya sebelum ada sahutan dari dalam. "Masuk saja, Gempa!"_

 _Gempa menuruti sang empunya rumah. Yang menyahut tadi ia tahu betul itu Yaya. Ia pun membuka pintu dan melengos ke arah ruang TV, mendapati Yaya sedang menonton serial drama. Yaya tengah berurai air mata dan menyekanya dengan ujung jilbabnya. Namun Gempa tidak fokus ke Yaya, malah ke layar TV._

 _Ia melihat si pemeran pria menempelkan kedua jarinya di bibir, lalu menempelkan jari tersebut ke bibir si pemeran wanita._

 _Wah, drama sekali, pikir Gempa sarkastis. Kenapa para wanita suka menonton yang beginian? Apalagi setelah mendengar respon Yaya tentang adegan itu._

" _Aaaa romantis sekali kalau aku mengalami adegan begitu..." yang benar saja, pikir Gempa. Dasar cewek. Maka ia berpura pura menempelkan kedua jarinya di ketiak (dan itu tidak kena) lalu menempelkannya ke bibir Yaya. Tentu saja Yaya protes._

" _Ish..." Yaya mengusap usap bibirnya sendiri. Gempa yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil'_

Yaya menyentil dahi Gempa dengan keras. "Hayo kenapa melamun? Ngatain orang aja tukang melamun, sendirinya begitu." Gempa mengaduh, sentilan Yaya cukup menyakitkan juga.

"Ish! Mana ada aku melamun. Aku sedang fokus menyetir."

"Ah baiklah, kali ini aku percaya." Sindir Yaya. Ish anak ini, sejak kapan ia berubah menjadi kekanak kanakan?

' _Yaya menatap Gempa curiga._

" _Kau tadi main main saja kan? Kau tidak menempelkan jari jari itu ke mulutmu terlebih dahulu, kan?"_

" _Tidak..."_

 _Bohong._

 _Karena saat melihat adegan tersebut di televisi, Gempa spontan menempelkan kedua jarinya ke bibir lalu melayangkannya, seperti flying kiss, ke arah Yaya.'_

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: setelah menimbang nimbang fict mana yang harus aku update dulu, aku memilih yang iniii! Aku sebenarnya mau update yang Eager dulu... tapi itu aja baru di publish. Nanti aja deh xD

Btw, maaf kalau gaje *bow*. Entah kenapa, di fict ini aku ngerasa tulisanku selalu aneh. Beda sama nulis ff yang sekali abis a.k.a drabble ataupun oneshot. Gatau setiap nulis yang berpart malah jadi aneh jatuhnya. So... maafkan-_-

Also, ini kenapa balik ke 'Love'? Karena ini belum cocok temanya sama 'Light'. Aku ngepostnya gak urut love-life-light sih, sesuka aku aja dimana ngefeelnya. Hm.

Yasudah deh ya, terimakasih yang sudah mau baca! Review ya!


	5. Part 4: Light

**Warning** : AU Gempa x Yaya, rating T, absurd gaje dan sebagainya silahkan tanggung sendiri(?). Also, cetak miring adalah flashback, ok?

Boboiboy charas are Animonsta's

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Eeeh, tunggu.

Pertama tama, aku minta maaaaaf sangat karena ff ini slow update. Malah, kemarin itu hampir aku discontinued, efek terlalu fokus sama 2 ff terbaru, yang ini malah terkesan dianatirikan. Ampuuun u.u

Jadi, aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin buat ff ini bagus dan original. Lama lama aku jadi takut kalau ff ini ntar dituduh plagiat ff lain :') padahal nggak loh ya. Emang alurnya aja yang mainstream.

Dan... happy reading!

.

.

.

Yaya menghempaskan badannya di sofa, pertanda lelah. Begitupun Gempa. Yaya bersandar di pundak Gempa dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Huuuuuhhhh kencan gagal..."

Gempa menyetujui perkataan Yaya. "Iya, gara gara mereka. Ehm, kalau begitu kita kencan di rumah saja." Dahi Yaya mengernyit. Kencan di rumah? Kencan itu kan jalan jalan, bagaimana bisa jalan jalan di rumah?

"Loh, bukannya kencan itu kan jalan jalan—"

"Nah, jalan jalannya kan sudah. Biasanya, kalau kencan itu ngapain aja?"

Yaya berpikir sejenak. Ia lalu membayangkan sepasang remaja yang saling merangkul dengan wajah penuh kasmaran sedang berjalan di trotoar. Drama sekali. "Biasanya sih, nonton, terus makan, terus ke taman..."

"Nah, yaudah. Kita nonton aja di ruang tengah, terus makan di dapur, terus... kamu pernah denger nggak istilah 'rumahku istanaku'?" Yaya manggut manggut, "Nah, istana pasti punya taman kan? Kalau kita punya balkon. Nah, ayo kita kencan!" Gempa menarik Yaya ke ruang tengah dan menyetel DVD.

Pada awalnya muka Yaya heran, namun lama kelamaan ia pun tersenyum. Yaya pun memilih CD yang rasanya enak untuk ditonton sore sore.

"Romance atau Horror ya... atau Friendship? Hurt? Biar nangis..."

Gempa menoleh ke arah Yaya, ia geleng geleng kepala lalu tersenyum. Sebenarnya, dia sudah menyiapkan CD, dan sudah disetelnya di dalam DVD.

"Sudah, tak usah mencari, aku punya film pilihan." Gempa pun menarik Yaya untuk duduk di sofa dan Yaya menurut saja. Apa memang Gempa menyiapkan semua ini dari awal? Yaya tidak tahu, tapi lebih baik ia nikmati saja. Yaya melihat tulisan pembuka di layar, yaitu ' _for: Yaya.'_

For: Yaya?

Yaya bingung. Berarti ini Film untuknya

Lalu layar berganti menampilkan video dan foto Gempa dan Yaya yang diambil sewaktu kecil. Beberapa Yaya tahu kalau yang mengambil videonya orang tua mereka, atau Taufan. Tetapi hanya beberapa saja. Yang lainnya terlihat jelas sekali bahwa itu diambil diam diam. Muka Yaya bersemu merah, siapa yang mengambilnya dan darimana Gempa mendapatkannya?

"Kau... dapat semua ini dari mana?"

Gempa menenggelamkan badannya di sofa. "Video dokumenter ini aku buat 7 tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu, aku lihat lihat galeri foto Taufan di kameranya dan ternyata banyak video dan foto kita didalamnya. Lalu kucuri memorinya, hahah. Video ini sebenarnya mau aku pakai buat nembak kamu, tapi nggak jadi karena saat waktunya aku malah buru buru. Liat saja nanti akhirnya."

Yaya tersenyum malu dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke layar. Dokumenter saat kecil sudah berganti menjadi remaja tanggung. Terlihat video Gempa dan Yaya sedang berlari pulang dengan dipayungi hanya selembar jaket Gempa. Eh, sampai video yang seperti ini ada? Lalu pikiran Yaya melayang pada kelas 3 SMA, saat Gempa menembaknya.

' _Flashback:_

 _Gempa melirik jam tangannya. Oh tidak, jam 4! Mereka harus bergegas!_

" _Cepat, Yaya!"_

 _Yaya menuruni tangga dengan terburu buru. Hari ini, Gempa mengajaknya pergi setelah les tambahan di sekolah usai. Penting, katanya. Yaya mengiyakan saja. Kalau yang berkata begitu Gempa, Yaya percaya. Kalau Taufan dan Halilintar, baru ia sangsi._

" _Kamu mau kemana sih?"_

 _Gempa berjalan bersisian dengan Yaya sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku. "Oh, itu... lihat saja."_

 _Yaya mendengus, sedangkan Gempa hanya tertawa. Mereka berjalan bersisian lurus ke arah barat. Tanpa belok. Yaya masih belum dapat menebak kemana ia akan pergi. Ia hanya berjalan mengikuti Gempa yang sedikit berada didepannya. Lalu ketika suasana jalan jadi terlihat lebih lenggang, Yaya baru sadar ia mau dibawa kemana._

" _Kita... mau ke bukit bintang?"_

 _Gempa mengangguk. Yaya pun kebingungan. Untuk apa?_

" _Bukit bintang... bukan hanya untuk melihat bintang. Tapi juga matahari. Hari ini, aku mau mengajakmu melihat matahari terbenam. Tapi sepertinya tadi kau panik sekali, ya? Hmm, maaf ya—" ya, dan akupun juga buru buru hingga melupakan sesuatu, Gempa bergumam._

 _Yaya mendecih kesal, namun mendengar gumaman Gempa, rasa kesalnya berubah menjadi rasa penasaran. "Sesuatu apa? Apa yang lupa?"_

 _Gempa menggelengkan kepalanya. " Ah, tidak. Tidak ada." '_

"Oh, jadi ini yang 'lupa' itu ya?"

Gempa mengangguk. "Tadinya aku tak niat untuk berbicara saat itu, rencananya aku berikan saja CD itu lalu kita pulang karena aku terlalu takut. Tapi, karena lupa kubawa... terpaksa deh. Lalu CD ini kusimpan, dan entah kenapa aku kepikiran lagi buat mutar ini didepan kamunya sekalian. Eh ini udah mau selesai." Gempa membenarkan duduknya di sofa dan Yaya kembali mengalihkan matanya ke layar. Terlihat Gempa remaja yang dikelilingi banyak bunga di taman. Yaya menutup mulutnya saking kagetnya, astaga!

 _["Yaya, kau tahu? Saat kita bersama, aku memiliki sebuah perasaan. Pada awalnya aku kira perasaan itu hanyalah perasaan biasa yang dimiliki orang normal . Namun saat semakin beranjak semakin dewasa, aku menyadari bahwa itu... berbeda."]_

Yaya mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap bantal sofa yang dipegangnya.

 _["Dan setelah aku cukup berani, atau mungkin nekat, aku... aku tidak memintamu untuk menjadi pacarku kok. Tidak, aku hanya minta kita ini menjadi sahabat yang memiliki... uhm, ikatan. Ya. Ikatan"]_

Yaya terharu.

 _["Can you?"]_

Yes, I can.

Layar pun mati.

Gempa melihat Yaya yang berkaca kaca dan menghela nafas. Sungguh bodoh ia tak memutarkan video dokumenter ini padanya sejak lama. Ibu jarinya mengarah ke mata Yaya yang basah, lalu mengusapnya.

"Udah, jangan nangis. Sekarang kita makan, yuk?"

Yaya menoleh kearah Gempa yang tersenyum padanya. Lalu ia menghambur ke pelukan Gempa. Gempa hanya terdiam dan membalas pelukan Yaya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku... aku tertawa, saking bahagianya sampai mengeluarkan air mata..." Gempa merengkuh badan Yaya yang kecil itu dalam pelukannya. Ia pun merasa terharu sekarang. Setelah beberapa menit, baru mereka melepas pelukan itu. Yaya tersenyum lebar, dan Gempa hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah... ayo kita makan."

Yaya mengangguk lalu beranjak menuju dapur. Yaya melihat beberapa bahan makanan yang ada di kulkas. Namun rasanya Yaya ingin membuat cemilan saja, dan mengambil waffle dan selai stroberi. Ia pun dengan cekatan mengemas waffle tersebut seperti yang ada di cafe dan menuangnya dengan selai stroberi. Setelah jadi, ia memberikan satu pada Gempa.

"Pesanan siap!"

Gempa tertawa. Gempa merasa Yaya cocok juga membuka cafe. Tapi... nanti ada saja lelaki yang menggoda Yaya, wajar, Yaya kan cantik. Tidak, dia tida boleh membuka cafe, pikir Gempa.

"Nah, sekarang mari kita ke 'taman'." Gempa menarik Yaya ke arah balkon. Beberapa langkah kemudian, mereka ada di balkon dan melihat Pulau Rintis yang hiruk pikuk di bawah sana. Mereka duduk di kursi yang memang ada di balkon lalu duduk bersisian.

"Mmm... terimakasih ya—"

Gempa menoleh ke arah Yaya yang tengah tersenyum memandangi kota, lalu ikut tersenyum.

"— hari ini, aku senaaaang sekali."

Yaya menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Gempa sambil menggigit wafflenya. Gempa mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke kepala gadis itu dan membelainya. Mereka berdua menatap matahari senja yang indah di seberang sana. Senja yang sejak dulu menemani hari hari mereka hingga sekarang.

"Yaya." Yaya menoleh.

"Hm?"

"Kau segalanya bagiku."

 **TBC**

A/N: apaan sih iniiii xD ciri ciri orang kehabisan ide banget ffnya :') yasudah deh ya, nikmati saja wkwkwk. Dan terimakasih yang udah mau baca, dan jangan lupa reviewnya, XOXO! ^^


	6. Love, Life, Light

Halo!

Aku ngelanjut ff ini karena banyak yang minta. Sebenarnya, aku bertanya tanya, apa bagusnya ff ini? Aku kadang heran aja. Berasa nulis ff alay tau(?) xD well, tapi gimanapun ini tetap ffku, kan kan kan? Jadi mau nggak mau harus kulanjut, sehancur apapun itu. Jadi, mohon dukungannya supaya aku tetap semangat ngelanjut ff yang gaada tujuannya ini xD

 **Warning** : AU Gempa x Yaya, rating T, absurd gaje dan sebagainya silahkan tanggung sendiri(?). Also, cetak miring adalah flashback, ok?

Boboiboy charas are Animonsta's

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Kau tahu apa itu 'rumah yang sempurna'?

Rumah sempurna itu adalah rumah yang jika kau lihat dari sisi manapun terlihat sangat indah dan menyenangkan. Lihatlah keluar jendela rumah ini, terlihat pusat kota Pulau Rintis yang bergerak dengan teratur. Bukan pemandangan taman bunga atau persawahan yang menyejukkan memang, tapi coba nikmatilah, terkadang padatnya kota pun dapat membuatmu bersyukur pada Tuhan karena diberikan tempat tinggal yang layak lalu kau akan bahagia, kan?

Lalu menolehlah kebelakang. Terlihat ruang tamu apartemen yang terasa nyaman. Didominasi warna biru tua yang lembut pada temboknya dan biru langit pada karpetnya. Membuat setiap mata tak ingin lepas dari pandangannya. Di tambah lagi sofa empuk yang memungkinkan dirimu untuk menonton televisi dengan nyaman. Dan lihat, vas bunga warna warni yang membuat ruangan ini terlihat berwarna, dan foto foto di dinding yang mengabadikan segala momen yang berharga.

Dari dalam, sepertinya dari ruang makan, terlihat Yaya yang berjalan ke arah ruang tamu. Langkahnya lembut tetapi tegap. Dia memakai baju yang tak pernah ia pakai sejengkalpun di luar rumah; kaos putih polos dipadu rok hijau selutut, membuatnya terlihat manis. Yaya hanya menjepit rambutnya, tapi ada beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh dan justru menambah kecantikannya. Yaya menghampiri seorang pria, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Gempa, sudah rapi berbalut setelan kantor. Gempa baru selesai memakai sepatu, dan menoleh ke arah Yaya. Gempa bangkit, dan Yaya mendekat ke arah tengkuk suaminya lalu merapikan dasinya.

"Oh, terimakasih Yaya. Sarapan hari ini benar benar enak."

Mendengar itu, bibir Yaya mengerucut. "Memangnya masakanku pada hari biasa tidak enak?"

Gempa tersenyum simpul lalu mengelus kepala Yaya. "Enak kok. Setiap hari masakanmu enak. Tetap masakkan aku seperti itu."

Mata Yaya berbinar mendengarnya. "Oh, nanti aku akan masak yang banyak. Sekalian biskuit juga—"

"Eh—" Gempa kikuk sendiri ketika Yaya menyebut kata 'biskuit'. Kata yang paling mengerikan yang terdapat di kamus Yaya. "Biskuit tidak usah. Kita kan punya banyak cemilan."

Yaya murung. Gempa iba melihatnya. Tapi, jika Gempa membiarkan Yaya memasak biskuit, itu artinya malaikat maut akan tiba padanya sebentar lagi. Gempa menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Kenapa?"

Gempa melihat Yaya yang menatapnya bingung. Gempa pun semakin bingung dibuatnya. "Err.. kenapa memangnya?"

Yaya menatap Gempa heran. "Kau tadi melamun ya? Kulihat kau menggeleng gelengkan kepalamu."

Gempa menyadarinya. Oh, yaampun. "Tidak ada apa apa. Hanya saja aku tadi berpikir tentang bis— eh. Nggg—" Gempa mulai mencari alasan untuk berkilah, namun ia tidak menemukannya. "Nngg— apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Ha?" Mata Yaya mengerjap heran. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu jika aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

Jelas raut wajah Yaya bertambah bingung mendengar pertanyaan suaminya. Setelah mengingat apa yang telah mereka jalani beberapa tahun terakhir, haruskah hal itu dipertanyakan?

Padahal, Gempa hanya menghindari tentang biskuit Yaya.

Namun Yaya menjawab saja. "Emm... kenapa ya?" Yaya terlihat berpura pura berpikir. "Cinta itu tanpa alasan. Jika cinta itu disertai alasan, maka cinta tak akan bisa abadi. Cinta itu tak dapat ditebak, itu takdir dari Tuhan. Dan aku ditakdirkan untuk mencintaimu yang terlihat sempurna dimataku." Yaya terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, sambil menyentuh pipi Gempa yang hangat. "Boboiboy Gempa itu... tampan. Eum, bagiku lucu sih. Namun, jika alasanku utnuk mencintaimu adalah karena wajahmu yang tampan nan lucu ini, bagaimana jika ketampanan ini hilang? Bagaimana jika Boboiboy Gempa ini menua dan kulitnya keriput? Apa aku akan berhenti mencintaimu?"

Tangan Yaya beralih pada baju kerja Gempa. "Baju ini... semua ini adalah benda yang mahal. Kau kaya. Tetapi jika alasanku mencintaimu karena kau kaya, bagaimana jika kau bangkrut? Apakah aku akan berhenti mencintaimu?"

Gempa terdiam mencerna kata demi kata yang diucapkan Yaya. Ia tak berusaha untuk menghentikan ataupun melanjutkan kata kata Yaya. Ia ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi kata yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

Tangan Yaya kini menyentuh dasi Gempa. "Dasi ini... hanya orang orang eksekutif sajalah yang memakainya. Kau mendapat jabatan sebagus ini, karena kau pintar. Jika alasanku mencintaimu adalah karena kau pintar, bagaimana jika kepintaran ini hilang? Apakah aku akan berhenti mencintaimu?"

"Yaya..."

"Jadi jangan pernah tanyakan kenapa aku mencintaimu. Cukup tahu dan percaya bahwa aku, akan selalu mencintaimu."

Gempa merengkuh Yaya ke dalam pelukannya. Bibirnya mengarah ke daun telinga kanan gadis itu, lalu membisikkan sesuatu. "Aku... juga akan selalu mencintaimu. Kau benar. Cinta itu tanpa alasan. Bisakah kau nanti mencintaiku meski suatu saat nanti aku kehilangan ketampanan, kekayaan, dan kepintaran seperti yang kau katakan?"

Yaya mengangguk dalam rengkuhan erat milik Gempa. "Iya, selalu. Kau juga ya. Karena cinta, hidupmu akan berharga."

Gempa melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Ya, karena cinta hidup akan berharga. Maka, hiduplah dengan cinta. Dan itu kau. Kau adalah cintaku, hidupku, dan cahayaku."

Yaya tersenyum bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Langkah pertama kehidupan pernikahan ini, adalah kebahagiaan untuknya.

"Jadilah langkah pertama dan langkah terakhirku."

Gempa hanya mengangguk, lalu mencium puncak kepala Yaya. "Nah, aku mau pergi kerja dulu. Sampai jumpa."

Yaya cemberut. "Padahal tadi sudah seperti melodrama."

Gempa hanya tertawa mendengarnya, dan masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Semangat!"

Yaya tersenyum.

Ya, ini barulah langkah awal pernikahan mereka. Baru seumur biji jagung memang, tapi sebuah biji jagung pun bisa tumbuh menjadi ladang jagung, kan? Mereka akan berkembang menjadi lebih besar. Jauh lebih besar dari sebuah ladang jagung, ataupun satu semesta sekalipun.

Asal mereka memiliki cinta, kehidupan, dan cahaya, pastilah mereka akan abadi.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

A/N: Cieee, finish! xD

Agak maksa ya kelihatannya? Emang! xD

Ini karena aku udah terlalu mandek buat lanjutin ff ini, jadi maafkan. Dan aku memutuskan buat mengakhirinya dengan cerita tidak jelas~ ya habis kalau mau dilanjutin terus, sampai mati dong? Wkwkwk. Jadi aku putuskan buat nulis ff ini sampai sini aja.

Dan terimakasih buat yang udah ngikutin ff ini sampai sekarang! Aku seneeeeng banget, terlebih kalau kalian ngasih apresiasi, berupa kritik dan saran. Karena itu dukungan buat aku:)

And last, sampai jumpa di ffku yang lain! XOXO!


End file.
